


Happily Ever After

by look_turtles



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Elliot gets his future fairytale.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> An: Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: tomorrow
> 
> An2: Kenny is the name of the character Rami played in [Grounded For Life](https://youtu.be/Bf-70XIJN04)

Elliot sat on the couch in his apartment holding Kenny (Tyrell’s son) close to his chest. The baby snuggled against him and rubbed his face against Elliot’s hoodie that was soft and worn from many washes. 

Soft music was playing from Elliot’s stereo. Flipper was fast asleep in her dog bed and Qwerty was swimming around her huge fish tank that Tyrell had bought her.

He looked down at Kenny and rubbed the boy’s back. Kenny made a happy noise and Elliot wondered (yet again) how anyone could hurt a child... more specifically how his parents could have hurt him when he was a child. 

He tried not to think about his childhood too often, it still made him so sad it felt like he was drowning, but at least he had Tyrell to hold him and wipe away his tears. He was more determined than ever to give Kenny the kind of childhood he had always longed for and that started with lots of affection.

Elliot lowered his face and nuzzled Kenny’s soft curly blond hair. He still didn’t liked being touched but for Kenny and Tyrell he would make an exception. Speaking of Tyrell, he came out of his office that was in the back of the apartment and came over to Elliot. 

‘Do you want me to take him for a while?’ Tyrell asked as he bent down and kissed Elliot’s forehead.

‘Nah, I got this. I was thinking about maybe taking him to the park tomorrow. We could both use some fresh air.’

‘That sounds great! Maybe I’ll take the day off and join you.’

Elliot just smiled to himself. Before he had often thought about his future fairytale, but it never included Tyrell or his son, but now he couldn’t imagine his future without them.


End file.
